


We've Come So Far My Dear

by ifellforaquitter



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: 7 Days of Robron, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roblivion, Robron Days 2018, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifellforaquitter/pseuds/ifellforaquitter
Summary: After Aaron and Liv return from their holiday the Mill fam decides to go on a picnic, which causes Robert to reminisce about how far they've come.(Part of 7 days of robron, day 1: Robron + fluff + “I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.”)





	We've Come So Far My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a few weeks back in preparation for robron week which is why it doesn't apply to canon anymore.  
> But whatever, hope you enjoy this disgustingly fluffy fic x
> 
> (Title is taken from "Say you won't let go" by James Arthur)

It was a normal summer's day. The sun was shining brightly and most of the villagers could be seen outside appreciating the warmth on their faces and using the rare opportunity to get as tanned as possible. To anyone else nothing would appear too memorable about it but that didn't change the fact that this day would be a very special one for Robert. 

After Aaron and Liv had returned from their roadtrip they decided to go on another picnic together. It had been Aaron's idea actually. First Robert was surprised because usually Aaron's first instinct after being away for so long was to go to the pub to catch up with his family or curl up in bed if he wasn't up for it. Sometimes, when Robert was lucky, his husband even had enough energy to give in to the way they both had missed each other, not only their company but also their bodies, their touch and the way they could rip each other apart like nobody else. 

Today none of those things happened and even though Robert still craved Aaron's touch and was very much looking forward to finally having his way with him in their bedroom, closed off from the rest of the world, he was more than content with the situation he found himself in instead.  
He was currently sitting on a blanket next to his husband, their knees touching lightly, and Seb in Robert's lap being fed with his bottle. Liv sat opposite them and seemed to have made it her mission to eat herself through the entire content of their picnic basket. 

“Leave some for the rest of us, will ya?“, he mocked her playfully.

“You would be the same if you had been with us. Don't get me wrong, roadtrips are fun. The food.... not so much.“, she replied and kept on clearing the basket of all its content.  
“Anyway, Seb doesn't seem too hungry.“ She nodded towards the baby and Robert saw that she was right. He had stopped nibbling at his bottle which was still half full.  
“I'm sure he'll let ya have some of that delicious milk if you're soo hungry.“

Robert glared at her but couldn't stop the sides of his lips to twitch upwards. He had missed her badly. A part of him assumed that this was exactly the reason why Aaron wanted them to do this.  
He must've read his mind as he always did and instantly knew Robert wanted to spend some alone time with his whole family. 

He couldn't help but compare it to the last time they had been here. It had just been him and Aaron then. Even when everything had been more than difficult at that time their little picnic remained a very fond memory for Robert. Still, somehow they had managed to end up here, more than a year later, as a family. A wave of emotions threatend to wash over him at his thoughts and he was glad when Aaron's voice brought him back to reality. 

He was looking at him but also not and it took awhile for Robert to realize he was addressing Seb.

“Right, let's get you over here, buddy. Your dad deserves to eat something too, don't ya think?“  
“Before it's all gone.“, he added with an amused look at Liv.

Robert smiled at his husband thankfully, only now noticing the grumble in his stomach. He handed Seb over to Aaron and had to laugh because of his son's excited squeal at the realization of what was happening. He knew Seb had missed Aaron too and it made him feel warm on the inside.  
For a minute he couldn't move his eyes from the way Aaron embraced Seb and then bounced him on his knees making him squeal even more. He would never tire of this image. Never. 

Finally though his hunger overtook him and he forced himself to look away and check the basket for remains. He chuckled at what he found.  
“Typical. The doughnuts are all gone but the fruit is completely untouched.“

 

“I'm only looking out for ya if you think about it“, Liv replied, “You probably stuffed yourself with doughnuts while we were gone. Someone has to make sure you don't get too tubby. For Aaron's sake if not yours.“ 

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “That's very sweet of you, looking out for me.“

“Seriously?“, Robert glared at the both of them. However, that didn't help the matter as it only caused Liv to join in on the laughter at his offended face. Even Seb was giggling now.

“I can't believe I actually missed you. Should've appreciated my alone time more, now I think about it. And you!“, he turned towards his son. “I can't believe you're turning on me aswell.“

“He's smart, isn't he?“ Aaron said, looking down at Seb lovingly and Robert's heart did that thing it always did at the sight of them.

“Yeah“, Liv agreed. “Not even a year old and smarter than his daddy alre-“ 

“Alright, that's enough, shut it.“, Robert laughed. “My ego can only take so much before it'll be all gone.“

“As if that's even possible.“ Aaron snorted, bumping his legs against Robert's to wind him up further.

Robert just shook his head. “Unbelievable.“, he whispered almost to himself but loud enough for Aaron and Liv to hear. He then reached into the basket and grabbed an apple to quieten his stomach which was still making uncomfortable noises. 

He took a few bites before continuing to speak. “Sooo, not that I want to change the topic or anything but you haven't really told me much about your trip yet. How was it? How is Lisa?“

“Yeah, she's fine. I reckon the time away is doing her good.“, Aaron answered. His eyes where drawn to Seb though because he was getting more and more restless and kept trying to escape the cage that consisted out of Aaron's legs to explore the field stretching out in front of them. 

“Us too.“, his sister continued as Aaron seemed too distracted to talk. “After the exams and Gerry and all, it was just nice to get away for a little bit. We did loads of stuff, went to Edinburgh for a day for example, visited the castle, basically typical tourist stuff but it was fun.“ 

Robert smiled at the cheerful tone in Liv's voice and the way her face lit up while reminiscing about their time away. It almost managed to make him forget about the deep sadness he had noticed at the mention of Gerry. Almost. Robert didn't want to dive into that now though. They were supposed to have fun today.

“So did you get any photos then?“, he asked instead.

“Yeah loads. Left my phone at home though. I'll show you when we get back. There's one of Aaron you'll love. He somehow managed to get attacked by a _sheep_.“

Both Liv and him burst out laughing at the image. Aaron, whose attention was drawn back to them by the mention of his name didn't seem amused though. 

“What? You got a photo of that?“, he asked with a big frown settling on his face.

“ 'Course I did. What did you expect?“, Liv giggled.

“I don't know. Help, maybe?“ Aaron seemed genuinly annoyed now but Robert knew it was a facade by the undertone in his voice.

“Come on. It was a sheep. You were attacked by a sheep. It's way funnier than it is dangerous.“

“I could've died.“ Aaron spoke with an overdramatic tone now, placing his hand on his heart to emphasize his words.

“Oh no doubt about it. The sheep could've suffocated you with its wool.“, Robert replied with faked concern, causing Liv to burst out into laughter once more.

Aaron kept his perfomance alive though and remained serious. “Damn straight. And y'all would be lost without me.“  
As if to contradict his statement Seb made one last attempt to escape Aaron's embrace and finally succeeded, crawling away through the high grass as a consequence.

“Looks like he doesn't.“, Liv smiled “Don't worry I'll accompany him on his little adventure.  
My legs have fallen asleep from all this sitting around anyway“, she added and stalked off after Seb.

Robert watched as she caught up with him, surprising him from behind as she grabbed and lifted him into the air. Seb's giggles filled the air around them and once again Robert could feel a familiar warmth spreading through his entire body. 

He turned around to face Aaron who had been watching them as well with a more serious look on his face.  
“Don't worry about him. I'd miss you at least slightly if that sheep would've murdered you in cold blood.“

Aaron grinned at him in response and Robert couldn't deny himself how much he had missed that smirk.  
“Don't even pretend otherwise. I know you almost went insane without me. My mum kept me updated about you moping in the pub.“

“Naah, she was exaggerating. She probably just projected her own feelings onto me. You know your mum. You though. I know all about you moaning about missing me from Liv. So don't even try to squirm your way out of it.“  
Robert nudged him into the arm, keeping their banter alive. Then he noticed the change in Aaron's expression. He saw and felt his blue eyes with that intense stare all over him that sent a shiver down his entire body. When Aaron didn't respond for awhile Robert thought about speaking up again, but finally Aaron coughed and answered.

“I won't. You got me. I missed you a lot. More than is probably normal for the fact that it was just a holiday.“  
Robert's heart lurched at his confession. Aaron didn't say stuff like that often, so it was even more special when he did. The fondness with his husband increased when he saw Aaron's usual embarrassement at his own words take over. Robert couldn't help but find the blush that spread over his face endearing. He knew he had to make him feel better about it though, so he moved a little closer and whispered “Right back at ya.“ in response. 

Aaron's face lit up and he closed the remaining gap between them, their lips meeting in a long awaited kiss. Of course they had kissed as a welcome back, but it hadn't been more than a small peck as they had reunited in the pub surrounded by people. Now though Robert could finally kiss his husband properly again.  
He lifted his left hand to cup Aaron's face, brushing his thumb over his cheek and pressing Aaron even closer to him. He had been starved of this for way too long and now he felt insatiable as he found he wasn't able to pull away. And Aaron must've felt something similar because Robert sensed his tongue begging for entrance and he immediately obliged. The kiss was getting more intense by the second, tongues dancing around each other, small moanes escaping both of them but getting drowned out by the other's mouth. Robert got lost in Aaron's smell, his touch and his taste. It was too much and not enough at the same time. 

Suddenly a voice disrupted their little bubble. It was Liv screaming from the other side of the field. “Oi, this is supposed to be a family trip! If you want to snog get yourself a room next time!“

Robert pulled away, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
He realized that he had forgotten all about their surroundings during the kiss. All he thought about was Aaron. Aaron. Aaron. Aaron.  
He didn't know how far he would've gone. If he was being honest he had been seconds away from undressing his husband. God, the effect he had on Robert.

“Right, that was that.“, Aaron huffed out, clearly out of breath and Robert was proud to see that his husband seemed just as affected as him.

“Don't think we won't continue that as soon as we get home.“, Robert replied with as much seriousness as he could.

“Oh, I'll hold you to it.“, Aaron said and the grin from before settled on his face again.

Then Liv was approaching them with Seb in her arms. One hand was resting above her eyes.  
“Is it safe to look again?“

“Shut up you.“ Aaron threw an empty bag of chips, which he had crumpled into a ball, at his little sister.

“I'm only thinking about the baby here. Talking about him, I think he needs to change his nappy.“ She addressed Robert, holding Seb for him to take with a look of disguist on her face. 

Robert chuckled “Right, it's always fun and games until someone needs to change him. Then people come to me.“  
He took Seb from her though and smelled him, only to scrunch up his nose as a consequence. “Yeah, he definetely needs changing. I'll be right back.“, he said grabbing the bag containing all of Seb's stuff. 

Aaron held him back though. “I can do it“, he offered. “You know I missed this one too.“  
He nodded towards the baby. 

“What, you missed changing his nappy?“, Robert laughed in disbelief but handing Seb over to his husband nonetheless. He wasn't daft enough to turn down an offer like that. 

“Well, not exactly that part. But maybe I just want to spend some time with him.“

Robert raised his eyebrows. He didn't buy it. He knew how much Aaron hated changing Seb.  
Aaron sighed, taking Seb into his arms.  
“Alright, maybe I just wanna thank you, you know, for working your ass off while we went away on holiday. It's the least I can do.“ 

Robert's heart swelled and he smiled thankfully at his husband, handing him Seb's bag. Then he whispered, so that Liv couldn't hear them: “You can thank me some more in bed later.“

Aaron only rolled his eyes in response, but Robert noted it down as a sealed promise.  
Then his husband turned around and brought a few metres between the picnic blanket and the smell that would without a doubt soon erupt from Seb's full nappy.

“You two are unbearable sometimes, you know that?“, Liv said, but she smiled as she sat down next to Robert. 

“Shut up.“, Robert answered as he ripped some of the grass in front of him and threw it at her. 

“Oh you have no idea what you started just then.“  
She ripped off some grass herself and made an attempt to give Robert some of his own medicine and he had already gotten into position to block it off but suddenly she lowered her hand as something in the grass seemingly distracted her.

“What is it?“, he asked concerned at the sudden change in her attitude. 

Liv must've gotten lost in thought because she winced as Robert's voice brought her back to reality.

“Sorry. It's nothing. Stupid, really.“

Robert could easily see that something was wrong with her though and he wasn't gonna let it slide. Not anymore.

“Tell me.“, he demanded softly.

Liv let out a small breath, apparently not in the mood to argue. “It's just this.“  
She picked a daisy out of the bundle of grass in her hand.

Robert frowned in confusion. “What about it?“

“When I was younger I always wanted to learn how to do those flower crowns, you know?  
So I asked mum about it and even Gordon once, but none of them knew how to do it either or they probably just didn't care enough. At one point I suppose I forgot all about it.  
This daisy just reminded me, I guess. It's not important anymore though. Obivously I'm way too old for that now.“

Robert nodded. He knew she was lying. Yes, it may only have been a stupid flower crown but it resembled much more for Liv. The love and attention her parents were never able to give her.  
He knew all about that himself.  
So instead of letting it go he heard himself say something else.  
“Well, you know, as a matter of fact I know how to make those crowns.“

“Seriously?“, Liv laughed in response.

“What? It's not that hard.“

“That's not what I meant. I just... how would you know how to make them?“

“Well, I did grow up on a farm. Nature was kind of everywhere around me. Aaand I have a little sister.“

Liv grinned. “No need to justify yourself. I'm just imagining little Robert Sugden with a flower crown now.“

Robert punched her arm lightly. “Do you want one or not?“

“I suppose this is my one time chance then, isn't it?“

“Exactly. So give me that.“ He pointed at the daisy still in Liv's hand and she obliged, looking at him in anticipation. Robert smiled because she almost seemed like a little child at that moment.

Then he looked up at her expectantly.

“What?“, she asked.

“We're gonna need more than one daisy.“

“Yeah right, of course.“, she laughed. Then she looked around to pick some more flowers nearby and handed them to Robert.

“Okay then. Enlighten me.“

“Well, like I said, it's not that spectacular. You just need to make a hole into the stem with your fingernails. Then you take another flower and lead it through there, like this.“ 

He demonstrated his theory and noticed Liv watching him intently. He had never seen her this quiet and concentrated. It tucked at his heart.

“Right, it'll hold together at the bloom and then you make a hole into the next flower and so on. You got it?“

“Of course I do. I know I'm not the greatest at school but I'm not that stupid.“

“I never said that“, Robert smiled, handing her the flowers. “Try it then.“

She immediately got a hang of it and even though Robert was well aware of the simplicity of it he was stupidly proud of her. After Liv used up all the remaining daisies she laid down the flower chain next to Robert and jumped up. “I'm gonna get some more.“, she announced and went off into the field. Robert looked after her fondly, not noticing Aaron watching him from the side after he had returned with Seb.

Robert jumped at his voice. “I didn't know you could make a flower crown.“  
He turned around to see his husband heading towards him with Seb on his arm.  
“Yeah, well, who doesn't?“, he replied his cheeks turning slightly red. Aaron sat down next to him, their sides completely connected. “That's so soft.“, he said and Robert opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped as Aaron kissed him on the cheek. 

He turned to him in surprise. “What?“, Aaron asked amused.  
“Nothin'. I just always thought you were more into bad boys and you'd leave me if you ever found I was a flower crown kind of bloke.“ 

It was meant as a joke but Robert found that there was a tiny bit of truth to it. Aaron did fall in love with him when he had been an asshole to him most of the time. Yes, they still wound each other up, but he was a different person now. 

“Naaah, if I was into bad boys I wouldn't have married ya. Whether you like it or not those days are long gone. You're just a big soft lad hiding underneath all that arrogance, but you ain't fooling me. I can see right through you, you know?“

“I love you.“, Robert had to blurt it out. He couldn't help himself when his husband said things like that.

Aaron smiled mischievously. “I rest my case, soft lad.“

Then he leaned in to meet Robert for a small kiss and Robert lingered awhile after it, like he always did, cherishing every taste of Aaron he had ever gotten. 

When he opened his eyes Aaron was watching him more seriously. “I love you too. And I love how you are with her.“ They both turned their gaze towards Liv who was still running around picking flowers.  
Aaron gulped. “When you were gone she was barely like this. So... care-free. I know I'm her family by blood, but you are her family too and we just weren't complete without you.“ 

Robert couldn't form coherent words to tell Aaron how much that meant to him.  
He had to concentrate on keeping the tears that were forming in his eyes at bay.  
Aaron seemed to have noticed because he threw his arm over his husband's shoulder to comfort him. Robert gave into the touch, resting his head between Aaron's shoulder and neck. 

After a few minutes in silence he finally found his words again. “You too, you know? With Seb, I mean. I know I never could've asked you for all of this.“ He gestured at Seb still lying in Aaron's arms. “But you do it anyway and you'll never know just how grateful I am for that.“

Aaron sniffed, now getting emotional too. “Well, he has kind of grown on me, haven't you?“, he said smiling fondly down at Seb. 

Then Aaron laughed suddenly. “What a weird constallation of a family we have, right?“

Robert chuckled. It was true. “Yeah, but it's a family nonetheless. And I couldn't wish for a better one.“

“Me neither“, Aaron agreed, rubbing Robert's knee in reassurance.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment and appreciating how far they had come.

When Liv finally returned it was suddenly loud again, Seb squealing excitedly at the sight of all the flowers in her hands. 

“Woah. I don't think you need this many. Your head isn't that big.“, Robert said, raising his head at the sight of what seemed like hundreds of flowers.

“Well, first of all, I wasn't really keen on returning that fast because you two were getting a little too cosy again.“ Robert knew this was her way of giving them some privacy and couldn't help but be grateful. “Secondly, I thought my teacher deserved a flower crown as well.“ She smirked at Robert. 

“What? No.“, he replied, pretending to be offended. Deep down he was touched by the gesture. 

“Well, tough luck.“ She sat down in front of them. “You want one too, Seb? Your head is so small, I'm sure it'll only take me a second.“

Seb answered her with an excited clap of his hands, making them all laugh in the process.

Robert watched his little family fondly. He knew this was exactly what he needed and not just because he had missed them so badly. This was all he needed for the rest of his life and he wasn't sure if supposedly normal days like these would ever feel anything but special to him.  
Right now that thought seemed far away. Robert loved these three people more than anything else in the world and that would always make every second with them extraordinary. 

This was it. This was his finishline.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr :)


End file.
